


And Baby Makes Three

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Childbirth, Complications, F/M, Pregnancy, labor, labor pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Clyde and Kadlyn have a baby.  Of course, things don't go as planned
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And Baby Makes Three

Clyde pursed his lips as he tightened the screw on the crib, slightly cursing under his breath at how hard it was to twist the screw into place. While the rest of the furniture for the baby’s new room had been, so far, relatively easy to assemble, the crib was proving otherwise.

He managed to soon finish, however and stood up to admire his handy work. He had made it his personal goal today to finish putting the furniture for the baby’s room together so that they didn’t have to feel rushed before the birth next month. Granted the doctor had said everything had looked good at their last appointment and they weren’t in any danger of the baby coming early, Clyde knew that could change at any moment. Especially considering the Logan Curse.

No, he wasn’t going to think about that. Besides, that damn curse was broken. He was married to the love of his life and they were expecting their first child together in less than two months. They had a good life and it was only going to get better.

As Clyde started to put his tools away, Kadlyn poked her head in the room.

“My goodness you’ve really been busy,” she remarked with a smile as he closed his toolbox. She kissed him on the cheek. “It looks wonderful, bean.”

“Thanks, bug,” he replied as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He placed his good hand on her pregnant belly, his large fingers caressing it.

Kadlyn smiled and placed her hand over his. She intertwined her fingers in his. Beneath their hands, the baby softly kicked, making both of them smile.

Clyde still couldn’t believe it. They were going to have a baby in less than two months. It almost didn’t seem real.

Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on the front door broke the silence.

“You stay put,” Clyde instructed Kadlyn and hurried off to answer the door.

He opened the door to Jimmy, Mellie, and Sadie, their arms full of bags.

“What’s all this?” Clyde asked as Mellie pushed past him into the trailer followed by Sadie and Jimmy.

“We got you presents for the baby, Uncle Clyde,” Sadie said as they set everything down on the kitchen table. “We got you diapers, some clothes, and lots of toys.”

Kadlyn walked in, surprise covering her face. “My word what’s all this?”

“We picked up a few things you’ll need,” Mellie said as Sadie ran over and hugged Kadlyn.

“Did you buy out the whole store?”

“Haha,” her friend remarked as Sadie dragged Kadlyn over to the table by the hand, eager to show her aunt what they bought.

Clyde just shook his head as he smiled. Ever since they had told everyone they were expecting their first child, Sadie had been overly excited about having a little cousin to play with, especially since they found out they were having a girl. Heck, everyone they knew was excited when they had told them.

“Since you’re here,” Clyde said to Jimmy, “I need ya to help me put the baby’s furniture where Bug wants it to go.”

“You got the baby’s room almost ready?” Sadie asked. “Can I see?”

Clyde nodded and his niece took off towards the room in the back of the trailer. Jimmy just shook his head and headed after his daughter, Mellie, Kadlyn, and Clyde following behind.

“Wow,” Sadie gushed when she saw the light pink color of the walls.

“You like it?” Kadlyn asked with a smile.

Sadie nodded. 

“When did you paint all this?” Jimmy asked.

“Last weekend,” Clyde replied. “Woulda done it sooner but we couldn’t decide on a color we liked. We finally found this one when we were in Charleston looking at furniture for the little one.”

“Looks nice,” Mellie remarked.

“You sure it’s not too much?” Kadlyn asked. “I mean, I know I told you I wasn’t gonna have a pink room but I just really liked this shade and all.”

“Girl, will you calm down? It looks great,” Mellie reassured her friend.

“Yeah, you’re gonna stress out the baby!” Sadie chided her.

“By the way, have you guy thought of a name yet for the little one?” Jimmy asked.

“Not yet,” Clyde replied. “We’ve got a few we like, just can’t narrow it down.”

“You should name the baby Zoe,” Sadie said. “My best friend at school is named Zoe.”

“We’ll think about it, alright?” Kadlyn told her with a smile. “Now what ya say you help me tell your daddy and uncle where the baby’s furniture needs to go. Then we can have some of those cookies I saw in one of the bags you guys brought over, alright?”

Clyde just smiled to himself at that remark. He knew his wife was going to be an amazing mother.

*************

Kadlyn woke up to a sharp pain in her lower belly. She gasped as she suddenly sat up. Clyde woke up as well.

“You alright, bug?” he asked her as she sat up, concern making his face.

“Yeah,” she replied, wincing as she rubbed her pregnant belly. “I just have a cramp, that’s all.”

“You sure it’s not contractions?”

Kadlyn shook her head. She gasped as another wave of pain hit her.

“Think we’d better go to the hospital,” Clyde said. “I think you’re in labor, bug.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted as she gripped the sheets. She gasped again.

“Yeah, we’re heading to the hospital,” Clyde simply stated and got out of bed.

“No, we don’t need to go,” Kadlyn repeated through gritted teeth. “I just have gas, that’s all.”

Another flash of pain hit her, this one making her scream.

“Bug,” he pleaded with her.

She rolled her eyes at her husband. “Fine.”

Kadlyn slowly got out of bed and waddled, for lack of a better term, to the dresser. She grimaced in pain as she pulled a pair of pajama bottoms on. Clyde brought her over a pair of flip flops and helped her into them; she smiled her thanks. He put his good arm around her waist and helped her to the car. She eased herself into the passenger seat as Clyde put their hospital bag in the back seat. She screamed again as another surge of pain erupted in her lower stomach.

Clyde looked at her in fear.

“Just drive to the hospital,” she said. “Please.”

He nodded and drove off. Kadlyn exhaled, trying to will the pain away.

“Shit,” she groaned as another, stronger, burst of pain hit her. “Please hurry, bean.”

Clyde sped faster, not caring if the muskers pulled him over. He had to get his pregnant wife to the hospital, come hell or high water.

As he drove faster, a strike of lightning lit the night sky up, followed by a crack of thunder; rain soon followed.

“Fuck,” Clyde cursed.

Next to him, Kadlyn moaned in pain. He pursed his lips and drove on.

They soon pulled up to the Boone County Memorial Hospital.

“Go in and I’ll park the car,” Clyde instructed her as he pulled under the overhang. “I’ll be in as soon as I can.”

Kadlyn nodded and slowly climbed out of the car. She ambled inside and to the check-in desk, the pain in her stomach a dull throb.

“I think I might be in labor,” she told the nurse as she gripped the back of a chair.

“Has you’re water broken yet?” the nurse asked her.

Kadlyn shook her head. “No, but I think I’m having contractions.”

“Well we really can’t do much for you unless you’re water breaks, hon,” the nurse replied.

As Kadlyn grumbled a curse under her breath, she suddenly felt something wet in the crotch of her pants; she felt whatever it was slowly trickle down her legs.

“Uh, miss?” the blonde-haired nurse questioned as Kadlyn looked down at the clear liquid pooling on the floor at her feet.

“Oh God,” Kadlyn uttered as Clyde rushed in, the hospital bag slung over his left shoulder.

Kadlyn silently reached over and grabbed onto his prosthetic arm, her vision becoming blurry.

“Kadlyn!” she heard her husband call out to her as she felt herself fall backward.

It was the last thing she remembered.

*************

The soft sound of the rain hitting the window woke Kadlyn up from her sleep. At least she thought she’d been asleep. She squeezed her blue eyes a few times before slowly opening them to the sight of her two best friends, Mellie and Desire, sitting in two chairs in a hospital room.

“Dang girl,” Desire said with a teasing smile. “Usually it’s the husband that faints when the water breaks, not the mom. Think you’re the first.”

Kadlyn shot her friend a look as she tried to sit up. She winced at the sudden pain in her side.

“Easy, girl,” Mellie said. “The last thing we need is you fainting on us again. Especially with all that pain medication the gave you.”

“Where’s Clyde?” Kadlyn asked them as she settled back onto the hospital bed, rubbing her side.

“Mellie sent him to get some coffee,” Desire replied.

“How long has he been gone?”

“Few minutes,” Mellie replied. “You want me to go get him.”

Kadlyn shook her head. “Has someone called Jimmy and let him know I’m having the baby?”

“Already did,” Mellie said. “He’s on his way.”

The lights flickered.

“Damn, the storm’s really picking up out there,” Desire remarked. “Hope we don’t lose power or anything.”

“Don’t say that,” Kadlyn moaned. “Shit, if Clyde hears you…”  
“Don’t worry,” Mellie reassured her friend. “I told him if he started with the stupid Logan curse thing while you were in labor, I’d shave his beard and mustache off.”

Kadlyn looked at her in disbelief. “You didn’t.”

“Hey, it shut my big brother up real quick.”

Kadlyn just shook her head as Clyde walked into the hospital room. He hurried over to the bed.

“I’m fine, bean,” she told him as he kissed the top of her head. “I’m not even hurting no more.”

That was a bald-faced lie. Granted the pain wasn’t as bad as before, it was a dull throb in her lower abdomen.

Clyde just gave her hand a gentle squeeze as the lights flickered again. The group exchanged nervous looks as someone knocked on the door. A nurse entered.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” she said as she checked Kadlyn’s vitals. “We were starting to get a little worried there for a minute. Usually, it’s the dad that faints.”

“That reminds me, you owe me twenty bucks, Mellie,” commented Desire.

“I don’t owe you squat, Desire Klein,” retorted Mellie. “The bet was that Clyde was gonna faint and he hasn’t done that yet.”

“Wait a sec,” Clyde exclaimed, “you two bet twenty dollars that I was gonna faint during Kadlyn’s labor? Need I remind you two I served two tours in Iraq? And I had my arm blown off.”

“Hey, I’m the one that bet you wouldn’t faint,” Mellie reminded her brother as Jimmy and Sadie entered the room.

“Aunty Kadlyn,” Sadie exclaimed as she ran to her beside.

“Hi, Sadie,” Kadlyn greeted her niece.

“Is the baby here yet?”

“Not yet,” Kadlyn said. “It’s gonna be a while. I haven’t even pushed yet.”

“How long does it take to have a baby anyway?” Sadie asked.

“It depends,” the nurse remarked as she typed a few things onto the computer in the room. “Could be a few hours, could be more. I had one lady that was in labor for almost two days.”

“Two days?” Kadlyn exclaimed.

The nurse nodded. “The pushing part was easy but whew, was she in a heck of a lot of pain. She must’ve had the highest dose of an epidural I ever saw. And she was still hurting.”

“Bean,” Kadlyn whined to Clyde.

“Don’t you worry about that,” he reassured her. “You’re gonna have an easy birth. You heard the doctor.”

Kadlyn just continued to look at Clyde in worry. She was already nervous about the idea of pushing out their baby daughter but having contractions for two days? And being in pain the entire time? Shit, that was enough to get her tubes tied.

The nurse put on a pair of gloves. “Just need to check how dilated you are then I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Think we’d better go wait in the waiting room for Joe, Sam, and Fish,” Jimmy said as she steered his daughter towards the door.

“You called the Bang brothers?” Clyde asked him.

“Joe called me as I was heading up,” Jimmy told him. “I told him they didn’t need to bother but he insisted. Said he wanted to be here for little Joe’s birth.”

Clyde just stood there open-mouthed as the group left the room.

“We’re not naming our daughter after one of the Bang brothers,” Kadlyn told him.

“You don’t need to tell me that,” he told his wife with a smile.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Clyde cursed the damn Logan curse.

*************

The storm didn’t seem to be letting up any time soon, although luckily the generator of the hospital had kicked in pretty soon after they lost power.

Kadlyn’s contractions had come back with a vengeance and nothing seemed to be working to help ease them. All Clyde could do was rub her back and feed her ice cubes.

“Easy bug,” he whispered to her as she lay on her side, trying to sleep. She whimpered as she squeezed her blue eyes shut; Clyde’s good hand was rubbing her lower back.

As she exhaled, a soft knock came from the door. Mellie poked her head in.

“How’s she doing?” she asked Clyde as he got up and walked to her.

“Not so good,” he replied. “Doctor said the baby’s breeched.”

“What’s that mean?” his younger sister asked.

“Said it means the baby’s not in the right position yet. Said she needs to be facing down but she’s still on her side.”

Mellie swore under her breath. “Can they do anything?”

Clyde shook his head. “Just gotta wait for the baby to turn on her own. Otherwise, bug’s gotta have a c-section.”

He looked away before Mellie could see the tears form in his brown eyes.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok,” she comforted him. “Kadlyn’s strong. Besides you’re at the best hospital in all of Boone County.”

Clyde just nodded at her. Mellie rubbed his good arm and head back to the waiting room. He went back to his seat next to his wife’s hospital bed. For the first time in as long as he could recall, he prayed.

*************

Before they knew it, it was time for Kadlyn to push. Thankfully, the baby had righted itself and the doctor gave her the all-clear to push.

“Come on, baby girl, you got this,” Clyde encouraged his wife as he held her hand.

“Give us one more push, mama, alright?” one of the nurses instructed her.

Kadlyn nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

“We got a head!” the doctor exclaimed. “One more push, Mrs. Logan.”

Kadlyn pushed again. She squeezed Clyde’s good hand as hard as she could.

“One more!”

Kadlyn pushed again.

Soon the sound of a baby’s crying echoed throughout the room. Kadlyn collapsed back onto the bed, tears of exhaustion and happiness streaming down her face, as they placed their newborn daughter on her chest.

“I knew you could do it, bug,” Clyde praise her as he peppered her face with kisses. “I knew you could do it.”

Kadlyn just cried, too overwhelmed with happiness to reply. She placed her shaky hands on her little girl’s back.

“Oh bean,” she sobbed. “Look at her. Sh… she’s perfect.”

Clyde gently placed his good hand on the baby’s head, softly stroking the infant’s dark hair. He beamed in pride.

“Hi little one,” he whispered as his new daughter looked at him, softly cooing.

His wife was right; their new daughter was absolutely perfect.

*************

The sun seemed to shine brighter than normal as Clyde drove his car down the streets towards the double-wide trailer he called home, his wife and infant daughter in the back seat. He made sure to drive slower than he normally did, making sure he got them all home as safe as he could.

Before they knew it, they pulled into their driveway.

Clyde helped Kadlyn out of the car and carefully unhooked the carrier from the car, handing it to her when he was done. She carried it inside as Clyde followed, carrying their bags.

“Welcome home, sweet girl,” she said, as she set the carried onto the table. She unbuckled her daughter and gingerly held her against her chest. Kadlyn began to rock back and forth.

The infant made a noise and soon fell asleep.

“Wanna hold her, bean?” she asked Clyde.

He held out his hands and gingerly took his tiny daughter, gently holding her against his large chest. She didn’t stir as he sat down on the couch. Kadlyn sat next to him.

Clyde still couldn’t believe it. Their little girl was finally here. Their little girl. They were finally parents. He leaned over and kiss his wife on the lips. “I love you, Mrs. Kadlyn Logan.”

“I Love you more, Mr. Clyde Logan,” she replied. She stroked her daughter’s tiny head. “And I love you, Miss Rylee Logan.”

Rylee Grace Logan. Their perfect little girl.


End file.
